my_time_at_portiafandomcom_vi-20200214-history
Lucy
Profile Personal Summary Lucy was born in Atara on Autumn of Day 7. Having been inspired after reading the "Soaring Above Highwind" series, Lucy had always dreamed of becoming a teacher."Do you even have to ask? I've always wanted to be a teacher in a frontier town ever since I read the "Soaring Above Highwind" series when I was little. The Mayor has also been very supportive of our school." Play dates. She studied in Vega 5 to pursue a teaching credential before coming to Portia. At some point, she moved to Portia to teach the children of the small town at the Portia School. Lucy teaches the history of Portia and the events prior to the new age. Physical Appearance Lucy wears a white jacket, a light blue shirt, and a yellow and orange striped smock over orange shin-length jeans. Related Characters doesn't have family in Portia, but she does have her five students at the Portia School: Polly, Molly, Dolly, Jack, and Toby. Of the five children at school, she is most positive toward Polly, who is a good student, and she is most negative toward Toby, whom she considers a troublemaker. Note: does not have a relationship network. Schedule |-|Monday-Wednesday= |-|Thursday= |-|Friday-Saturday= |-|Sunday= Relationship Perks ;Wife + :Receive help with domestic work and resource gathering, and a chance at receiving gifts first thing in the morning. Social Interactions Chat |-|Stranger= ;First meeting * Hi! We don't get new people moving all the way out here too often, so nice to meet you! I'm Lucy, I am a teacher at the Portia School. ;Stranger * Even though Portia is a small town, the kids here are just as curious about the world as anywhere else. The feeling of achievement that I get when I see them advance in their studies is just indescribable. * Toby is a trouble maker, there's no doubt about it. But he's creative, optimistic and has so much potential. I think he'll grow up to be someone great. * Polly is the braniac at our school - always getting straight A's. I've heard that she wants to join the Research Center when she grows up. |-|Missions= *Mission: Leaking Pipe: Did you take a look at the leaking pipe? |-|Sparring= ;Start * You better be careful, I'll show no mercy. * Let me show you my full power! * Alright, let's go! Bring it! * Come on, let's see what you got! * Challenging me? I'm game! * Okay...let's start! * I admire your courage! Fine, I'll play with you. * Already starting? I was going to do some stretching. * Let's rumble! ;Win * Hahah, What do you think of me now? * You're not hurt are you? Don't worry about it, practice makes perfect. * Haha, that was super fun! You are pretty good! * Perfection! * Of course I was going to win! You underestimated me! * You're far too weak. * Humph, go home and practice more. * Alright, I win! * So you're only so-so. ;Lose * Ah, I got some bruises from that. * Never imagined I could lose. * Oh, defeat... * I'm getting a little tired... * You are the most powerful opponent I've ever met! * I lost... * Ah, ow, ow, ow! * Why are you so strong? * I'm going for the win next time. * You won, be proud of it! * Mercy, mercy! * What a pity! I will not lose next time! * That was awful, I'll remember this! |-|Dating= ;Talk about favorite foods * Sweet, sour, and crispy are the best words to describe the Sauteed Sweet and Sour Tenderloin, my mouth is watering just thinking about it. * Have you ever had Holly Tea? It's supposed to be good for a healthy diet. I drink it often. * I'm trying to be a vegetarian, so no meat for me. ;Ask about work *(Do you like to teach here at the Portia School?) ** They're all adorable kids. I think they all have bright futures ahead of them. *(How do you like your students?) ** I think my kids are teaching me lessons as much as I'm teaching them, hehe, if you believe it or not. I'm having a lot of fun just being around them everyday. ;Casual talk * I'm from Atara, the biggest city in the Alliance. But I feel the best city in the Alliance is still Vega 5. * Before I was a teacher here, I used to study in Vega 5, they have some extremely smart people there studying the relics everyday. ;Compliment *(You really put lots of effort into teaching.) ** These children are all so bright and hopeful, it's a joy to be around them. *(You really put lots of effort into teaching.) ** Being a teacher has always been my dream, through it I can somehow make a difference in this world. *(You look like my second grade teacher!) ** Is that supposed to be a compliment or...? |-|Romance= ;Spouse * Take care, don't overwork yourself. * Let's head out and have some fun! * I'm so glad you're in my life! |-|Festivals= ;Winter Solstice * The kids are having so much fun! I'm really enjoying this as well. Gift |q18= |q15= |q12= |q10= |q9= |q8= |q6= |q5= |q4= |q3= |q2= |q-2= |q-1= |q-5= |v10= |v4= |v-1= |v-2= |v-5= |version=1.0.129395 }} Desires Spar RPS Dates Invitation Play Date *Likes Sour Food and Bitter Food *Dislikes Meat |D1= |L2= |D2= |L3= |D3= |L4= |D4= |L5= |D5= |L6= |D6= |E1= }} Interact Relic Trade |r10= |f1= }} Missions ;Leaking Pipe :The pipe on the school building is leaking, help Lucy fix the pipe. ;The Broken Clock :The Portia School building clock is broken, Lucy wants it fixed soon. Gallery Lucy.jpg References ru:Люси Category:Characters Category:Marriage candidates Category:Bachelorettes